Autumn Starfall
Event Goals * Open five chests and get Saturn's Treasure which gives a player 15,000 coins, 10 of each item for summoning monsters, 20 random super assemblers (Aka Artifact Assemblers). It also rewards 200 Strength and Energy units. ** The Artifact Assemblers a player receives with the Treasure is 13 Egyptian Amulets and 1 each of the others. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Star Amulet. It gives a player 1 assembler item per collection item received (Everytime a player earns a collection item, the player will get 1 assembler) * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore the Observatory in the Distortions effect x3 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect by: *** Completing the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) **** Click on the quest then click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Observatory. Daily Goals * Click on the Star Beacon to get special rewards! * Collect 3 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Faceted Chest * Collect Celestial Stars (needed to open Gifts, play the Observatory to get them) * Collect Celestial Keys in the Observatory (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Armillary Arrows (needed to enter the Observatory during the event) Star Beacon Totem Rank 1: Eye of the Abeona * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 3 Celestial Stars Rank 2: Hecate's Gaze * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Celestial Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Home of Polaris * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Celestial Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Night Light * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Celestial Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Lunar Citadel * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Celestial Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Column of Helios * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Celestial Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily/Armillary Arrows, 1 Event Assembler Planetary Chests * Moon's Chest: ** 20 Celestial Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Comet, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Celestial Keys) * Mar's Chest: ** 40 Celestial Stars, 25 Gold Gear, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Rock Crystal, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Celestial Keys) * Earth's Chest: ** 60 Celestial Stars, 40 Gold Gear, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Comet, 1 Lamp, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Celestial Keys) * Saturn's Chest: ** 80 Celestial Stars, 50 Gold Gear, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Comet, 1 Armillary Arrow, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Celestial Keys) * Jupiter's Chest: ** 100 Celestial Stars, 100 Gold Gear, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Comet, 1 Rock Crystal, 1 Lamp, 1 Mechanical Dragonfly, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Celestial Keys) * Uranus Chest (1000 Key Chest): ** 300 Gold Gear, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Stellar Starfruit, 2 Galactic Donut, 2 Falling Star Fragrance, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Celestial Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Stars in the Fog * Related Location: ** Observatory * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events